Untitled
by wind-diety-09
Summary: Fuuko's heart was broken, by who? Somebody will bring the broken pieces back, but who?.... Just read the story! (KxFxT) Dont forget to REVIEW!!! ^-^! [chap. 5 up]
1. Chapter 1

Untitled  
  
Notes: FOR characters are not mine. I'm just using them to.....errr....... entertain people? for fun? (Sweatdoprs while banging her head on the screen monitor.... Ouch! That hurt!) Anyways, this is just one of my past time and this is also my first FOR fic so don't blame me if the characters sometimes go way out of character.... (Sweatdrops again ^-^*) Please don't sue me.... I beg you to death not to sue me! ^-^!  
  
Chapter one: The Break Up  
  
Fuuko slammed the door of her bedroom as tears of pain and heartbreak freely streamed down her cheeks. She just can't believe that just four hours ago, she was so delighted because Kurei, her boyfriend for almost five years and a half now, called her and asked her if she can meet him at the park. But now look at her, crying her heart out and burning with fury to the very same person who made her happy. She can still remember every painful words that he had tld her and she can still feel them quelling her heart and battering it into thousand pieces to the point that pain is all that she feels and nothing else.  
  
Flashback four hours ago:  
  
Fuuko scampered toward the park while wishing to all the gods in heaven that Kurei is still there waiting for her. She's already thirty minutes late for their one o'clock appointment because her mother asked her to go to the store and buy some curry powder for her chicken curry that she'll cook for supper.  
  
'Darn that chicken cury! I should have been there at exactly one o'clock if mom didn't gave me those pleading eyes and sent me to the store! I just hope Kurei is still at the park when I get there!'  
  
After another fifteen minutes, Fuuko finally reached the park and found Kurei sitting on the swing and waiting for her. She hurriedly went to his direction while praying silently that he's on a good mood and won't be angry at her.  
  
"Kurei.... Finally, I got here.... I'm sorry if I'm very late..... I hope you didn't wait that long...." Fuuko managed to say while catching her breath.  
  
"Nope... I think forty-five minutes is not longer than I had expeted." Kurei said with a little bit of exasperation in his voice snd still not making any move to rise from the swing and hug or peck Fuuko to greet her.  
  
"I'm very sorry. My mom asked me to do something so I wasn't able to make it on time." Fuuko took a sit next to Kurei. Whether she was surprised by his sudden change toward her, she didn't let it show and just continued with what they're really bound to talk about. "So, what's this important thing you wanted to tell me that was too confidential to talk over the phone when you called me a while ago?"  
  
Kurei suddenly stiffened but she was not able to notice it since she's already swinging her self like a kid. She was also not able to see the sudden hurt that crossed his face the moment she reminded him of the very reason why he called her and asked her to meet him there.  
  
"So? Are you going to stare at the ground forever and forget that we have something to talk about, according to you?" Fuuko asked him, still swinging faster, after a few minutes and still not getting an answer from him.  
  
Kurei let out a deep sigh before he spilled the words that Fuuko never expected him to tell her, not after they shared a very intimate feeling for the past five and a half years. "We need to break up."  
  
Fuuko suddenly stopped the swing and looked at him in total disbelief. "What?"  
  
Kurei took a deep breath as if he was not able to do it for over an hour. 'God I knew this will hurt her... But I have no choice.'  
  
"Kurei could you just please repeat what you just said earlier?"  
  
Again, Kurei let out a deep sigh that he held while Fuuko was talking. "You heard me... We need to break up." Kurei reapeated those words again, not daring to look at her.  
  
"Is this some kind of a silly joke? Well then if it is, believe me Kurei, it's not funny at all."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not a joke at all." And for the first time since they met that day, Kurei looked in her deep blue orbs and repeated, for third timem, the words that stabbed her hearts like daggers. "We need to break up."  
  
Kurei, then quickly broke their gaze for he can't bear to see the tears that started to form in her eyes. He never wanted to do this.... He never wanted to see her like this at all. Her never wanted to break up with her and hurt her. For all he know, she was the only girl who made him feel this human emotion again. She was the only girl who made him feel how it is to love and be loved in return. After the terrible things that happened in his past especially the one that happened to Kurenai, he never thought he'll love again.... Until Fuuko broke into his mansion together with his half- brother, Recca, and the stupid looking moron, Domon, to save their friend, Yanagi. that his foster father ordered to be kidnapped. From that time onwards, she's always been at the back of his mind, bothering him like no one else ever bothered him before. When his foster father, Kouran Mori, held the UBS tournament to win Yanagi in order to have eternal life, he watched her fight and show her loyalty to her friends. He admired her courage and perseverance especially at her battle with Gashakura. After the tournament, which he unfortunatelly lost, he disappeared for a while to gather his thoughts and, somehow determine his real feeling for Fuuko. A year had passed until he finally appeared again before the Hokage, not as the cold hearted murderer they knew but as a kind and gentle Kurei that nobody else, except Kurenai, ever knew. he started courting Fuuko despite the reactions of the Hokage members until Fuuko, despite the doubts that the team had for Kurei, surrendered and trusted her heart to him.  
  
"But why? Did I do something you didn't like?" Fuuko managed to say despite the tears that started to stream down her cheeks  
  
"That's not it Fuuko."  
  
"Then why?!" Fuuko stood up and shouted angrily at Kurei. "Is it not enough?! Is my love for you not enough?!"  
  
"No. It was more than enough, in fact."  
  
"Then why?! Why don't you give me a god damned reason why you're doing this to me?!"  
  
"This is not the right time to tell you. Will you please sit down and calm yourself?" Kurei manage to say despite the way he controls the anger burning up inside him. An anger not intended for Fuuko but to himself.  
  
"How can you stay so poised and calm like that when you're asking me to break our, more than five years, relationship?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay."  
  
"Sorry? Is that all you're going to say?! No reason?! Explanation?! No nothing but just a mere sorry?!"  
  
Kurei felt his control snapped it's limit. He suddenly stood up and glared at her. "What do you want me to say then?!"  
  
A strong slap connected to his left cheek as an answer to his question. A slap that doesn't hurt a bit because of the pain he's feeling deep inside. A slap that made him realized what he just do to her. First and foremost, he hurt her then he took out on her his anger that's meant for himself.  
  
"Trusting my heart to you was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life!"  
  
And after those painful words, Fuuko ran off crying, leaving Kurei carressing his cheek where she slapped him. She was already too far to see a single tear that rolled down his cheek and dropped on the ground.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
For the first time in her life, Fuuko Kirisawa, yes, the tomboyish Fuuko Kirisawa cried her heart out just because of a guy.  
  
'A guy that I loved, that is. A guy whom I surrendered my heart to.'  
  
Fuuko can't bear the pain she's keeping in her anymore. She needed somebody to hold on to. She needed somebody who can comfort and understand her. She needed a shoulder to cry on. In short, she needed a friend.... and the first thing that came to her mind was the image of her best friend. A long silver brown hair and baby blue eyes.... Yup, it's him alright. The ever so cold and annoying Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
'Mi-chan...'  
  
She doesn't even know how exactly they become the very best of friends. All she knew was that his attitude toward her changed and he stopped calling her 'Monkey' instead called her 'Fuuko-chan' Then she started to open up to him and him to her, and only her because he still show the other team members, except Yanagi of course, his cold iciy exterior.  
  
She then, slowly reached the phone and dialed Tokiya's number.  
  
Author's note: This is the first chapter.... (Quite long, eh? Especially the flashback). Anyways, a certain phrase in this fic that states 'to love and be loved in return' was taken from the movies Moulin Rouge. I hope you enjoy!!!! Don't forget to give comments and reviews!!!!!! ^-^! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: FOR characters are not mine. (Why do I have to say this for the second time? ^-^*) Again, don't sue me please!  
  
Chapter 2: Best friend  
  
Tokiya looked at the thick books on his table with a smirk on his face. He's been reviewing the lessons he knew for a decade already. If it wasn't for the fact that he's totally bored and looking for something to waste his time with, he won't be reviewing this lessons. For god's sake, he already memorized every single detail in each book including all the nonsense information the author wrote in the book. Boy, he sure is bored.  
  
He galanced at his clock and noticed that it's already past six in the evening.  
  
'Time surely past by so easily when you're preoccupied in something.'  
  
He decided to cook dinner and then read a little bit about those books and then sink down on the soft mattressof his bed and drift in his own oblivious slumber. He planned it carefully so that everything will be in order. That's the way he deals with things from the very first tick of the clock in the morning to the last tick of the clock in the evening. He was about to stand up when his phone rang and he was forced to sat back on his chair and answer the call.  
  
'This phone call just spoiled everything that I planned this evening. This better be not one of those girls who wanted to get to know me better.'  
  
He lifted the reciever and was greeted by a soft hello from the other line. Somehow, he recognized the voice as Fuuko's but it wasn't her jolly, ussual voice. It was sad and sounded as if she's in pain  
  
"Mi-chan?" Fuuko's voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Fuu-chan, what made you call at this hour?" He asked.  
  
"Will it be alright if I ask you to meet me at the park tonight?"  
  
'She sounds like she's been crying.... but why?'  
  
"Umm... sure. I guess it's alright." He answered knowing that Fuuko might need him right now.  
  
"Ok. See you later at around six thirty ok?"  
  
"Ok. Ja matte ne!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
He waited until Fuuko put the reciever down before he put his own down. Something seems to be wrong with his best friend. She sounded as if she was about to cry and break down on him.  
  
'Kurei must have something to do with this somehow.'  
  
He decided to change his clothes and then meet Fuuko at the park. While walking, his mind kept on thinking what was wrong with his best friend.  
  
Best friend? He gave out a soft chuckle at the thought of Fuuko being his best friend. That seems to be very impossible since they are the complete opposite of each other. Well that's what he believed before until one day, he was stuying something about magnets and how the two end points with the same charge repel each other and those with the opposite charge attract to each other. That's when he realized that opposite do attract. Somehow, the study made him change his attitude toward Fuuko. They became the best of friends and he began to open up and confide his problems to Fuuko. She was the very first person who saw the other side of the cold Tokiya Mikagami after his sister, Mifuyu, died. As the days turned into months, he realized that she wasn't just a friend to him. She became the most important person in his life. She taught him to feel the emotions he threw away before. He finally addmitted to himself that he is in love with her. The bad thing is Kurei just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and proposed to Fuuko his so- called undying love. He didn't do anything at all. He just watched her fall slowly in the arms of Kurei while knowing deep inside that he have everything to compete with Kurei. He just stood there contented being her best friend whom she can turn to when things are at their worst. For five years and a half, he managed to love her in secrecy, to bear the pain everytime they will meet and she'll just talk about how Kurei show his affection to her. She doesn't even know how she broke his heart when she told him tthat she already answered Kurei's love. Still he didn't say anything about his feelings for her instead he picked up the broken pieces and loved her all over again.  
  
'Funny how I suddenly became sappy because of her. If anybody will find out about these things going in my mind, they'll probably laugh their heart out and it will ruin my reputation. It will definitely be the end of the world for me..... or for them, coz if they DARE to laugh at me, if EVER they will know about this, I'll never hesitate to give them a piece, no, the WHOLE piece of my Ensui to them.'  
  
The moment his mind stopped entertaining the thoughts in his mind, he was already at the entrance of the park looking for Fuuko. He found Fuuko sitting on her favorite swing and swinging herself very slowly. As he walk toward her, he quickly noticed the saddness written all over her face and how the, once and jolly Fuuko was replaced by someone unknown to him. Usually, when he meet her at the park, he'll see her swinging herself too fast, way too fast that she'll freak the hell out of him and get him really worried. But she'll just smile and laugh at him as if he just told her a good joke.  
  
"Stop that Mi-chan. You know damn well that I'm perfectly fine." he'll hear her say sometimes. "Besides, I just want to play with the wind for a while."  
  
'How I love her smile and laughter and the way her lips pronounce the nick name she had given me.'  
  
He finally reached her and watched as she stopped swinging and lift her head to meet him. His baby blue eyes met his deep blue ones tha's filled with saddness and pain.  
  
She stood up and managed to give him a ffaint smile as a greeting. "You came..... I thought you'll never come."  
  
"What made you think that way?"  
  
She didn't reply, they just stared at each other for a very long time, letting silence engulf the two of them as they become oblivious of the things going around them.  
  
By just staring at Tokiya's eyes, Fuuko already found the comfort that she need and somehow, was grateful for that. At least she still have Mi-chan with her and she's sure that he'll always be there for her no matter what. He's her best friend anyway.  
  
Tokiya stared back at her, seeking in her eyes and hoping to find the reason to Fuuko's sad image and why she looks like she's in pain. Then it came to him the only reason that would cause her to act like this.  
  
'Kurei' The name rang in his mind  
  
The silence between them was broken when Fuuko sat back on the swing and stared at the ground. This time, Tokiya managed to bring out the question that had been bothering him.  
  
"Something's wrong, right?" He asked, looking at her and crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
He saw her stiffened at his question, then started to swing her self again very slowly. He just watched her expecting for an answer and trying to subside the pain he felt when tears suddenly filled her eyes and silently dropped on the ground. He watched her as she stopped swinging herself and wipe those tears from her eyes.  
  
"Funny. I thought my eyes would be dry by now after that crying I made in my room." She whispered under her breath while trying to stop the tears from falling again, but to no avail.  
  
Tokiya saw her futile efforts of stopping the tears that wanted to escape from her deep blue eyes. He wanted to wipe those tears away because it also pain him seeing her like this. He wanted to kiss those tears away and encircle her in his arms and comfort her. But then, he can't do that because Kurei owns her and he's just her best friend. He finally can't bear to see her like this so, as a last result, he reached for his pockets for his handkerchief and handded it to her.  
  
Fuuko took the handkerchief that he's offering and wipped her tears with it.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured while handing it back to Tokiya.  
  
"You can borrow it for a while. I think you'll be needing it."  
  
Fuuko gave him a faint smile and it was followed by a long, dead silence that was, this time, broken by Tokiya.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he said looking intently at Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko took a deep breath and sighed, trying her best not to cry again. "Kurei..."  
  
"What about him?" Tokiya asked while cursing Kurei under his breath for doing this kind of things to Fuuko. Whatever it is, it seems very painful.  
  
"He broke up with me...." Fuuko managed to say before breaking into silent sobs.  
  
He reached for Fuuko and embraced her. He felt her arms go around his waist and her head burried just below his chest for she was still sitting on the swing, as she cry her heart out.  
  
'I knew it. I knew that that good for nothing villain will do her no good. To hell with you Kurei." Tokiya cursed Kurei. If only thoughts could send daggers to the heart of that person, Kurei would probably be lying on the floor and bathing with his own blood now.  
  
"He just broke up with me for no reason at all. I.... don't understand him...."  
  
"Go on, cry out the pain that he caused you."  
  
And cry, she did, snuggling closer to Tokiya as she clutched the handkerchief in one hand. She cried, hoping that evry tear that escaped her eyes will somehow lessen the pain she's feeling at that moment while Tokiya gently brush his hand on her back and comforting her, hoping that somehow, he can lessen the pain she's feeling. Wishing that he can take all the pain away so that she won't feel them anymore.  
  
After at least ten minutes, Fuuko finally stopped crying but she can still feel the pain inside her. She's just grateful that somehow, it was lessen by Tokiya's comfort. She withdrew herself from him and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to see me like that..."  
  
"It's okay." Tokiya replied.  
  
"Thank you for being there Mi-chan. You really helped in lessening the pain I feel."  
  
"That's what I intend to do Fuu-chan."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then another long silence passed between them. Tokiya stared at her, looking at her sad face, wishing that he can make that face glow again just like before. Wishing that he can burry this sad Fuuko and revive the cheerful Fuuko he knew.  
  
"Come. I'll take you home." Tokiya said, stretching his hand toward Fuuko.  
  
"But---"  
  
"You need some rest."  
  
Fuuko then took his hand and let him led her to her house. He's right. She do need some rest. She felt tired and sleepy already. She put her arm around his left hand and rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tokiya let her do as she pleased. He took a sideway glance at Fuuko and saw that she was staring particularly at nothing. He sighed knowing that the pain that Kurei had caused her will take a long time to heal.... But he'll be there for her and he'll help her forget and heal the wounds that Kurei had caused her.  
  
Author's note: Well, there you have the second chapter. Special thanks to those who review (the last time I looked at it, I remember Kurei to be the first one who submitt his review) and to Saicho_18. Hope you enjoyed reading it! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^-^*! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay, this is the third time I'm going to say this.... (Here goes) FOR characters are not mine so please (This is the only sentence I had memorized without exerting even a tiny bit of effort) dont sue me. ^-^*!  
  
Chapter 3: Kurei's reason  
  
Kurei braced himself as he looked around the four cornered room of his apartment and then, to the two big suitcase laid on the floor. He just finished packing his clothes for his flight to the U.S tomorrow night to verify the report he recieved from Raiha, who's now in the U.S and doing an investigation about a certain matter. He can still remember their conversation last night that caused him to break up and break the heart of Fuuko.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Kurei just entered his apartment after he walked Fuuko back home just in time to hear the phone rang. He quickly walked toward it and answered the call.  
  
"Hello, this is Kurei speaking."  
  
"Master Kurei." A very familiar voice greeted him. "It's me Raiha."  
  
"Raiha.... "Kurei's voice sound so curious. "What made you call at this late hour?"  
  
"I discovered something here in U.S that I doubt you'll really like."  
  
"Then why tell me if I won't like it?"  
  
"This concerns you and the Hokage Team."  
  
For a moment, Kureri did not speak a word, his mind doing some thinking of what could Raiha possibly mean. "What is it Raiha?" he finally asked.  
  
"I heard a rumor going around lately that there's a new business tycoon here who's using a martial art tournament to gamble together with his business partners. This tournament is held in a secret place, just like the UBS. The only difference is that this tournament doesn't involve the madogous."  
  
"Just what are you trying to imply?"  
  
"They say that this business tycoon came from Japan and arrived here three months right after the UBS. This tycoon wears a mask to hide his face because it was severely burned in an accident back then when he was still in Japan."  
  
"Get to the point will you?!" Kurei was getting more irritated with every word that came from Raiha's mouth.  
  
"This business tycoon's name is..... Kouran Mori." Raiha broke the news to him.  
  
Kurei's eyes widden as the name registered in his mind together with all the evil things that person asked him to do. "What?! No way! I swear to hell that I killed that bastard six years ago!"  
  
"That's why I called you. I already informed the other Uruha's about this and they're ready to help. They already arrived here yesterday to help me investigate some more. When we gather here in my apartment a while ago, we discovered something that could cause a great distraction."  
  
"What did you discovered?"  
  
"He really is Kouran Mori. Neon saw him talking in the loby, where I assigned her to spy, with one of his bodyguards and she's damn sure it's really him. I belive her, because an hour after she saw him in the loby, I saw him enetered a conference room and heard the exact words he spoke as he plan his revenge. I heard that his bodyguards went under a special training regarding our madogous including those of the Hokage Team. I also heard that aside from his bodyguards, he have a special group of assassins who each have a myterious madogou than no one ever saw or even heard about."  
  
"What else did you hear?" Kurei asked, becoming tense with every word that will still come out of Raiha's mouth.  
  
"He's planning to get back on us, Uruha, and the Hokage. He want to destroy us all and rule over the world."  
  
"That dream again? Too bad it has to end before it even started."  
  
"What do you mean Master Kurei?"  
  
"I'll go there and we'll kill him for sure before he can even start his evil plans."  
  
"But Master Kurei, if you plan to break into his mansion, I'm sure we'll suffer the way the Hokage did when they broke into your mansion. They are more powerful than us. They have those madogous more powerful than ours. If we do that, there's no turning back. It's either we win and barely live or we lose and vanish."  
  
"Are you getting scared Raiha?" Kurei still manged to tease Raiha.  
  
Raiha gave out a soft chuckle. "I'm just trying to tell you that there's only a percent possibility that we'll be able to survive it. The ninety- nine percent left is the possibility that we'll die. See the big difference?"  
  
"It isn't that big. Besides, I'm the leader of the group, so I must lead you. I won't let you have all the fun you can get while I'm here doing nothing. My finger's itching for fun and so is Kurenai."  
  
"What about Fuuko?"  
  
Kurei stood frozen for more than a minute in his place, eyes wide from surprise and jaw slightly ajar. He had completely forgotten that he still have Fuuko and this mission will cause him to leave her with the possibility that he won't be able to come back again to her. His warrior instincts took over his body and thirst for battle while he completely forgot that Fuuko will not like the idea or even come with him and help him. And with that, he'll just put her life in danger. No, he'll never let that happen. Fuuko must not know anything about this mission and even about him leaving Japan for the U.S. He have to make her stay out of his life and he know that she'll only do that when she become angry at him to the point that she'll curse him to death..... and there's no other way to anger her but tell her that he'll break up with her and refuse to give her any reason why. Hell, even some ordinary girl will get angry if a guy broke up with them and won't give any reason why. But if he do that, he'll only not anger her but he'll also pain her.... and himself.  
  
'But there's no other way. I have to do it to keep her away from this.' His mind decided for him.  
  
"Master Kurei... " Raiha's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What about her?"  
  
"I'll break up with her. She doesn't have to know anything about this and I have to keep her away from this mission."  
  
"But---"  
  
"I know what you're going to say and yes, I'm willing to hurt her and myself if it means keeping her out of this mess. You know her don't you? And once she knew about this, she'll insist to help that will cause her life in danger. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"It's your decision Master Kurei."  
  
"Good. Give me your address and wait for me there. Don't do anything without consulting me. I'll be leaving tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"Yes Master Kurei."  
  
And with that Kurei hung up on Raiha then sat on the sofa, thinking about tomorrow and thinking about the pain to come.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
He took a sideway glance at the picture on top of the kitchen counter. He walked toward it and took the picture and held it in his hand. He stared at it, particularly at the dark red haired girl with deep blue eyes beside him. It was the picture of the two of them at the park and was taken when they had their first year anniversary. He gave out a soft chuckle followed by a tear of saddness and pain that escaped his eyes as he remember that beautiful day. The laughter and the love they both shared. Fuuko's voice and laughter echoing in his mind and intoxicating him. The gentle kisses and touch that she gave him. Every loving word that came from her heart and reflected on his own. They shared so many feelings together.  
  
'Even pain.... We still share it together'  
  
Author's note: Well, I finally finished chapter three. Hope you like it. Don't worry, I'm not getting Kurei out of the picture. It's just that he have to go to U.S. But we'll always take a peek on what's going to happen to him there. Besides, he's not yet leaving so Kurei fans, don't throw that glares at me. It's killing me. Anyways, don't forget to review!!!! ^-^*! (And could you please suggest some titles for this story. I'm really having a hard time naming it.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: (Here goes the never ending line that everybody has to say.......) FOR characters are not mine so please don't sue me.....!  
  
Chapter 4: The Dream  
  
Fuuko found herself surrounded with darkness and she can't see anybody to run to at that moment. She tried calling out the name of her friends but recieved no reply from any of them. She suddenly felt scared. She doesn't want to be alone in the dark like this. She ran and ran hoping that she'll be able to escape the darkness that's surrounding her. While ranning, she noticed a figure a few feet away from her, a figure so familiar that she don't have to guess who it is. She ran toward it, calling out his name and hoping that he'll hear her and turn to her.  
  
"Kurei! Kurei!" she shouted.  
  
She kept running and running but Kurei seems so far that no matter how much she run, she'll never reach him and feel his comfort. But still she kept on going after him, until he disappeared in the darkness and left her alone in the dark once more. She felt her knees give up the moment he disappeared which caused her to drop on them as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She bowed her head and whimpered silently, whether because she felt afraid in the darkness or because Kurei had left her, again, she don't know. All she know was that she's crying because of either of the two.  
  
It was not long before she cried when she felt someone from behind her embrace her and lay his head on her shoulder. Only one name registered in her mind the moment she felt those strong arms go around her chest.  
  
"Kurei." she said with a gasp, thinking and hoping that it was really Kurei.  
  
"No.... " A very familiar voice answered her. "It's me...... Tokiya."  
  
Right after Tokiya said his name, the dark scenario changed into a beatifull garden surrounded with trees and flowers. Her surrounding suddenly felt alive, colorfull and lovely.  
  
Her eyes widden in surprise as she utter the name of her best friend.  
  
"Mi-chan..." She whispered.  
  
Then another tear escaped her eyes as a gentle wind swept their way, carrying the teardrop with it.  
  
End of dream sequence.  
  
Fuuko opened her eyes and found herself inside her room with Tokiya sitting beside her.  
  
"Mi-chan..."  
  
"It's already nine thirty and I think it's time for you to get up from that bed and do whatever you have in mind." Tokiya said as he stood up and open the curtains to let the bright sunshine inside the room.  
  
"Since when have you been here?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
"What?!" Fuuko exclaimed as she jerked out from her bed. "That long?"  
  
Tokiya sat again beside her and looked at her with a smile on his lips. "You don't want me to go home last night, remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right.... You don't want to let go of my hand last night so I have to stay up late and wait until you're finally asleep. Unfortunately, your mother called last night and asked, no, begged me to stay here until today to keep you company."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to bring you so much trouble."  
  
"As if I have a choice."  
  
"Aw come on Mi-chan! I thought we're already throught with those cold response and irritating ice attitude."  
  
"I can't help my self. It's my nature you know."  
  
"Whatever Mi-chan! Whatever!"  
  
Fuuko then, got up from her bed and headed toward the closet and pulling out a maroon colored bath towel.  
  
Tokiya, seeing her actions, stood up and headed toward the door. "I can see you want to take a bath. That means I have to go back to my apartment now and change too. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay...." Fuuko replied, ignoring the sudden cold treatment that Tokiya just showed her.  
  
Fuuko watched as Tokiya exit her room and close the door behind him. She then went toward the bathroom and prepared her warm bath. After a few minutes of waiting for the tub to fill up, she finally soaked herself in it and relaxed her body agaist the it.  
  
'Water..... The element of Mi-chan...."  
  
Then she remembered her dream which caused an unexpected heat to ran through her spine, thus, sending flushes of pink on her cheeks. She remembred the way she felt when Tokiya put his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. She felt the comfort that he want to offer her but.... besides that, she felt something else. Something more than comfort, much deeper than friendship. The pink flushes on her cheeks turned to red when it registered in her mind what her thoughts are trying to imply. she violently shook her head and silently laughed at herself knowing that Tokiya offered her friendship and nothing more.  
  
Besides, she can't affored to fall in love as of yet. Those wounds that Kurei caused her need to heal first and she's damn sure that those wounds will take a very long time to heal. It will take a very long time before she can forgive Kurei, if ever he asked for his forgiveness. It will take a very long time before she can love and risk her heart to be broken once again.  
  
Broken.... Will she be able to survive if ever she fall in love again and was hurt once more? Can she take the pain once agin? Will she be that strong to stand up and love again?  
  
She sighed knowing that her relationship with Kurei changed her from an emotionally strong Fuuko to a fragile Fuuko and at the back of her mind, she know that the answer to those questions are all no. She's too fragile.... because of Kurei. Imagine, the Fuuko who fought at the U.B.S years ago broke down because of her ex-boyfriend..... Her ex-boyfriend whom she still love and devote her heart to until now.  
  
She opened her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheeks and merged with the warm water beneath her. She need to cry the pain out. That's the only thing she can do to lessen the pain she's feeling. That's the only thing she can do right now because she can't smile, she doesn't feel fine and all she can do now is cry, feel miserable for herself..... and continue to love the person who cause her so much pain.  
  
Author's note: Well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it....... Sorry to all Kurei fans out there for making that kind of dream sequence but I have to put that up. Please don't get mad at me. Anyway, looks like this chapter is a little bit in favor of those To-Fuu fans out there. A hundred thanks to those who reviewed and to my friend who advertised my fic. (You know who you are..... Thanks!) Please send some more reviews!!!!! ^-^*! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Change  
  
'Ding Dong'  
  
Fuuko rushed toward the door while her mind silently wondered who it might be. Definitely it's not her mom because she just left yesterday for a business trip and she know damn well that she won't be home for the next few months.  
  
'Now who could this be?' her mind questioned as she reached for the door knob.  
  
Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind that made her stood frozen infront of the door with her hand almost outstreched to reach for the door knob. She slowly lowered it, pinned it at her sides and stared at the wodden door in front of her.  
  
'What if it's Ganko and she know everything that happened to me and Kurei?'  
  
She'll probably see Ganko behind the door with tears on her eyes, then she'll hug her tightly and say that she's angry at Kurei and she's sorry for her. And that, she doesn't want to happen. She doesn't want anybody to be sad for her and cry for her.  
  
'Or Koganei?'  
  
Knowing Koganei, he'll just look at her with his brown gray eyes filled with sadness and concern for her. He'll probably feel sorry for her also.  
  
'Or Domon?'  
  
Though nervous, she can't help but let out a chuckle with the thought. Domon.... He's just going to tell her that he's going to kill Kurei and make him sorry that he lived in this god forsaken earth. Then he's going to tell her that, if she want to, he can be her boyfriend and he'll love her forever no matter how much she hate him.  
  
'Or Recca?'  
  
She became serious and thought of the worst thing that could happen to those two brother when Recca knew that Kurei hurt her. He's going to tell her that he shouldn't had let him court her if he knew that he's going to hurt her after sharing an intimate five long years relationship with her.  
  
'Or Yanagi?'  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured herself opening the door and finding Yanagi at the other side. As soon as she opened the door, Yanagi will embrace her and cry as if she was the one who lost her long time boyfriend. She'll probably tell her to move on with her life and forget Kurei. Plus, she'll never stop asking her if she's okay and never stop with her never ending sermon. (He he he he! Sorry for Yanagi fans out there but I just need to write this, besides, no offense to those people out there,but I really don't like her character. ^-^*!)  
  
All in all, she don't want to see any of the Hokage as of now. She's not ready yet to answer their questions and face them. Not yet.  
  
'Ding Dong'  
  
Another bell broke her line of thoughts. She swallowed hard and let out a deep sigh. She have to open the door now. It's now or never. She have to face whatever lies behind that massive wooden door, whether it's something good or worst than she can imagine.  
  
She reached for the door knob and opened the door only to find a very familiar figure standing in front of her.  
  
Author's note:So what do you think of that? I'll just paste the continuation of chapter five. For the mean time, I'll just leave you with a cliffhanger.... if that's what you think it is. You can guess if you like, but of course, the final decision depends on ME!!! (put's her arms on her waist and laughs evily.) 


End file.
